The Replacment Tamers
by Alternate Digivolver
Summary: When the Tamers are erased from there time lines, three kids not destined to be called on are called on. Now we awake to a world where FrozenDaemon rules and no human is safe...


DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon so please don't sue me, but I do own all my original characters and their digimon who will be named at then end of this chapter.  
  
Terriermon: YOURS? MINE Terriermon: I MADE THEM UP NO Terriermon: YES Henry: Ummm, On With the story I Guess  
  
The Replacement Tamers VOLUME ONE  
  
PART I: The Destruction of the tamers Thoughts inside biomerged Digimon  
  
It had happened right after there digimon had gone away. A rift appeared as a huge digimon came out. His name was Chronomon. A digimon they could've taken if they still had their digimon with them.  
  
He shot beams into the sky as Suzie cried out in fear. Kazu and Kenta also yelled in fear. Henry looked at his sister.  
  
"Suzie go now!" Henry yelled  
  
"But I'll be all alone!" She cried  
  
"Go!" Henry shouted  
  
"No." Cried out Suzie  
  
Kazu got an idea as he ran to Suzie's side. And picked her up. He gave Henry a nod as he nodded back. Kazu ran with Kenta behind them. Suzie was still crying, as she somehow knew she would never see her brother again  
  
Now only the tamers who had digimon who could go to mega and Juri were left. They stood there as Chronomon just laughed as hits arms started to glow.  
  
"Tamers I shall get my revenge soon!" He laughed  
  
"What have we ever done to you?!" Yelled Rika  
  
"You have destroyed my ultimate creation- The D-Reaper!" He yelled  
  
"Liar! My Dad and his friends created the program!" Henry added  
  
"And now I shall erase of you from the timeline so I can reach my mega stage!" Yelled Chronomon  
  
"Never!" Yelled Ryo  
  
"Guilmon!!!!" Takato yelled  
  
Right then a blind flash came to Takato as Guilmon appeared in front of him. Takato wasn't going to die without a chance not now, not ever.  
  
"Takatomon!" Guilmon yelled as Takato's Gold D power gave a huge light.  
  
BiOmErGe AcTiVaTe. Guilmon Biomerge to.Gallantmon!  
  
Takato who is this digimon? Chronomon, he says he'll destroy us all from our time lines That is very bad, worse then losing Guilmon bread Do you ever think of anything but food? I think about.  
  
Chronomon hit Gallantmon with his wand as it sent him flying backwards. Gallantmon got up as he wiped the pieces of his armour that were shattered.  
  
"We are the bringers of peace and will not stand for this!" Gallantmon screamed  
  
"Lightning Joust!"  
  
"Have some of your own medicine!" Chronomon yelled  
  
"Time Disorder!"  
  
Gallantmon's ball disappeared as it appeared in front of himself. It hit him, shattering almost all his armour to pieces.  
  
"Come on Goggle head!" Rika yelled as her d power shot a beam at him  
  
"Do it Takato!" Henry yelled as his d power shot a beam at Gallantmon  
  
"Never lose hope, like I once did!" Juri yelled as her d power shot a beam at him  
  
"Show him you're a tamer!" Ryo also yelled as his D Power reacted the same way  
  
MoDe ChAnGe Gallantmon mode change to.Crimson Mode!  
  
"That's enough of this, Good bye!" Chronomon yelled  
  
"Time Warp!"  
  
"If we have to die so are you!" Gallantmon yelled as he staped Chronomon with his swords. Chronomon started to disappear as A Huge ball appeared around the tamers. It started to grow smaller until there was nothing there.  
  
PART II-Shining Hope! The New Red D Power Holder Appears! ----Zed----  
  
I kept running and running. The lone Gazimon kept coming after me.  
  
"Electric Sun Blast!"  
  
The Blast went right past my head as I sighed in thankfulness. The Gazimon kept running after me. I came to my Stronghold as I opened the doors with the code. I went right through as the doors came to a shut just as Gazimon let his hand through.  
  
"Take that dumb Digimon!" I laughed as I made my way to the second door allowing me to go to my section of the stronghold.  
  
"Zed!" My mom said as she ran up to me and hugged me.  
  
"Mom!" I said as she started to laugh  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked  
  
"Yeah," I said, "The CM only short circuited."  
  
"Thank god you weren't hurt, did you get the supplies?" She asked  
  
"Yep." I said holding a bag of parts  
  
This was now my life for the past year. Ever Since that first digimon called Icedevimon attacked Japan. Then soon hundreds of digimon started to appear out of nowhere. Icedevimon soon digivolved to the Mega level. He was now called FrozenDaemon. He ruled this world, but was unable to touch our few settlements.  
  
This was thanks to these four-god digimon. They were all mega and still were not able to take on Frozen Daemon. They gave us the power of Cloaking and Shielding. Some rookies or champions were able to get in from time to time, but it wasn't much of a worry.  
  
I Looked at what I guess was our home now. I wasn't really nice compared to what we used to live in, but it was till nice. "Good Night." I said as I went to my bed and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
All of A Sudden I appeared to be in a white room with no ending. I looked around to see four colored Orbs. A red one, Green one, Blue one and a yellow one.  
  
"Where am I?" I yelled  
  
"We are very sorry about this, but we must talk to you." The Blue one said  
  
"I hate asking for help to a human!" said the red one  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
"The Digital world wasn't supposed to call on you for another year, but somehow things have gone a different way then they were supposed too." The yellow one added  
  
"Traveler or Tamer now, We are calling on you and 3 other of your companions to save the digital and real world." The Green one added  
  
"Huh?" I asked  
  
"You are the only one who will have your real digimon, but we must imprint it with the Red D-Power's Power." The Blue one started  
  
"Say what?" I asked  
  
"Please, Save the two worlds from FrozenDaemon's Control!" Yelled the yellow one  
  
"Remember to use modify cards!" Added the Green one  
  
I woke up as the place started to rumble. I got up and dressed myself quickly as I ran to the control room. I looked at the monitors to see a Devimon attacking our home. Crap! Devimon was a powerful champion. We were in trouble.  
  
Then Some Digimon Enforcers came out and started to shoot at Devimon. Devimon just laughed at them, as they were all ripped apart by Devimon's claw. I couldn't stand here and wait anymore I had to help!  
  
Then A Glowing object came to me as I appeared in my hand. It some sort of red Digivice. Then I remembered from my dream, that it was called a D- Power. I went to my closet as I went into my box and grabbed some digimon cards.  
  
I ran out the door as I went through Security door. Dammit! It wouldn't let me out. I had to help somehow. I could here the cries of humans being ripped apart. I had to do something.  
  
My D-Power then shot a red beam at the door. A Little Monkey Appear before it as, he looked at me with strange eyes. He was a small monkey with bio, hazard symbol on his belly.  
  
"Are you My Partner?" I asked  
  
The monkey nodded as he started to punch the door, No effect though. I looked at my d-power to see, information appear. Mokmon, Rookie level. Attacks are Skull Kick and Monkey Punch.  
  
"Mokmon try using your Skull Kick!" I yelled  
  
"Skull Kick!"  
  
He flew at the door at top speed, nothing happened. I looked at my d- power. There had to be something in it that could help me. I looked at the side to see a slot of some sort. I then went to the Back and so the same symbol from the digimon cards! Wait!  
  
"We need power!" I yelled  
  
"Huh?" Mokmon said  
  
Digi Modify! Power Upgrade Activate!  
  
"Skull Kick!"  
  
He flew at the door again, this time though he went right through it. We looked outside to see Devimon looking at us, ready to kill.  
  
"So the tamer and his little digimon think, he can take out the devil?" He laughed  
  
"Touch of Evil!"  
  
The attack was coming right for me as I realized this was then end, and I hadn't even got a chance to start.  
  
Part III-The Tamers Unite ---------Zed-------------  
  
Digi Modify! Angemon's Hand of fate activate! Digi Modify! Angewomon's Arrow Activate!  
  
"Hand of Fate!" Celestial Arrow!"  
  
  
  
A small Bunny digimon and a fox digimon shot attacks at Devimon's hand making it go forward, missing me and Mokmon, by an inch.  
  
Then I saw two people come running up. One a boy with blond hair and green d-power and the other a girl with short dark hair with a blue d-power.  
  
"A new tamer good!" said the blond kid  
  
"Luke, we have other things to worry about!" Yelled the girl  
  
"Diamond Storm!"  
  
The fox lifted up in the air as she shot diamonds at Devimon, barely blocking his attack. Devimon flew at Mokmon as the bunny floated away.  
  
"Umm Luke we need some help!" Yelled the bunny  
  
"Yes A good Modify could be used Kelly!" added the fox  
  
"Hey kid you know how to modify?" asked the girl  
  
"Yeah!" I said  
  
"Let's see, got it!" Yelled Luke  
  
Digi-modify! Power Activate! Digi-modify! MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny activate! Digi-modify! Hyper Wings activate!  
  
"Diamond storm!"  
  
The fox flew up in the air as She unleashed a storm of diamonds making Devimon fall back wards. Mokmon flew in the air as White wings appeared. I looked at him as I nodded him for to go forward.  
  
"Skull Kick!"  
  
"Terriermon now!" Luke shouted  
  
"Gate of Destiny!"  
  
Mokmon flew at Devimon as he knocked him down instantly. Terriermon formed MagnaAngemon's attack as of result of Mokmon's kick, Devimon flew in.  
  
"Yeah!" I yelled as Mokmon fell to my arms "How did you get a d-power?" Asked Kelly  
  
My d-power came up with a screen showing, the fox digimon. Renamon a rookie level. Then it came up with the bunny digimon. Terriermon, also a rookie level.  
  
Woa! The Tamers have united and defeated Devimon! Now what will happen? You'll have to wait for Volume II until then! 


End file.
